


Hungry Eyes

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: A continuation of the “I’ll wash your chest” bath scene in the Hungry Eyes coin option.(Gender-neutral.)





	Hungry Eyes

The sighs currently echoing off of the bathing chamber walls _sparked_ something in you; a need to hear _more_ —more _volume_ , more _sounds_ , to hear them more _frequently_...

As your lips continued to caress his throat, and neck, you got exactly that. Your slow, open-mouthed kisses coaxed a soft sigh of your name past his lips, one hand tightening at your hip, his thumb massaging you over your robe, and the other sliding to the small of your back.

His head indulgently tilted back into the hand cradling the base of his head, exposing his whole neck to you, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed hard, and exhaled. After a light brush of your thumb, you swept your tongue over it, as you gently sucked it into your mouth.

Asras sighs had grown heavier, and made way for soft groans, and whines, your attentions simultaneously too much, and not enough. His skin was so _warm_ under your mouth, the heat from the bath, and your special attention causing a flush to creep across his chest, and up his shoulders, and neck, and beneath that, you could feel his _throbbing_ pulse, and you realised that, Gods, _you_ were doing this to him; and that’s when you hit an obvious sweet spot—a shiver took over his body, and a deep groan escaped his throat, both of you feeling a twitch between his legs.

Asras head snapped up in embarrassment—when he got into the bath, he wasn’t expecting a refresher of what your mouth could do, and you were making it hard for him to keep his arousal in check. He opened his mouth to apologise, but you placed a gentle finger over his lips before he could speak.

“It’s okay,” you assured him, the register of your voice lower than either of you were expecting, eliciting a twitch more insistent than the last, and a curse from Asras lips at the sight of you, and your _eyes_ —so dark, and full of want, gazing up at him through wet lashes.

Your gaze dropped to where your fingers trailed down his chest, down his stomach, down to where the sash held his robe together, and lingered at the wet silk. Hypnotised, all Asra could do was watch your face as your eyes wandered.

“Can I?”

His lips parted with another hard swallow, _aching_ for your touch, and it was beginning to _show_ ; but before Asra could respond, a knock at the door snapped the pair of you out of your trance, and Portias voice sounded from the hall.

“You two okay in there? The master chamber’s all ready—Milady’s waiting.”

“We’ll be—“ your voice wavered, and you cleared your throat as Asra smirked at your failed attempt. “We’ll be right there!”

You bashfully leaned into him to hide your face, the two of you sharing a light giggle over your situation—a stark contrast from a few moments ago.

“I guess we should, uh...” 

“I guess we _should_ ,” Asra sighed, helping you from the bath, and bundling you into a towel with an affectionate kiss.


End file.
